


Is Riddle a Riddler?

by XxDollieyxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, Leviathan The Snake, M/M, Sane Tom Riddle, Teenage Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart, Weird Harry Potter, Young Tom Riddle, hufflepuffs are tormenting tom by not being scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDollieyxX/pseuds/XxDollieyxX
Summary: Tom deals with Harry asking questions and calling him Tommy. Guest starring Leviathan the snake!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Is Riddle a Riddler?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in around 20 minutes. I got distracted halfway through and just wrapped it up quickly.

Tom was walking to potions class when _Harry_ happened. It was a simple day. A simple pleasant day. Then harry came skipping up to him, a beaming smile on his face. By the time Harry stopped in front of him, the dread of whatever Harry was going to do or say next was creeping on Tom. Harry stood still for moment before Tom walked around him. He grabbed Tom's sleeve and walked in front of him again. “Hi Tommy! What are you doing today?” Harry asked excitedly. 

Tom sighed and accepted the fact that he wasn’t going to get away. “Don't call me that, and I'm on my way to potions, which I'm about to be late to because of you.” 

The smile on Harry’s face dropped to an unimpressed expression and rolled his eyes. “That's beside the point Tommy, and Slughorn loves you anyway, it'll be fine,” He pointed out. “And there's more important things at hand.” 

Once again, Tom began walking to class, but this time Harry followed him. “what is so important that you must interrupt my fine day, Harry?” 

“I had a brilliant epiphany, and it caused an amazing question, would like to hear it?” He said smiling again. 

Tom paused walking and stared at Harry for a moment. “No, I most definitely do not, but I assume you're planning on telling me anyway,” He responded before continuing to walk. 

Harry went on as if Tom had said yes, “Well...I’m not telling you now. It's been spoken about too much. We will talk about it more with Leviathan present.” He grabbed Tom's cheeks and gave him a peck before running over to Cygnus Lovegood. 

Tom stopped walking and debated reacting to the fact that Harry just kissed him. If he does, he’s going to have to think about his more than fond feelings for Harry, if he doesn’t, well...Nothing, it's not like Harry will get swept off his feet. He made it very clear he has no interest in anybody in the slightest every time someone asked him out and it wasn’t like it was the first time. Tom dismissed the thought and went on to class. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

After class, while he was doing homework in the library, _Harry_ happened again. “hi, hullo, Tommy!” 

“Hello Harry, what do you need?” Tom asked without looking up. He would've jumped up a few years ago when he felt something slither onto his shoulder and around his neck, but he had already been desensitized to anything odd that happens with Harry present. “I'm going to assume that’s Leviathan and that you're going to ask your question from earlier.” 

Nodding rapidly Harry responds “Yes! It took a while to find Leviathan, and I kept getting distracted so it took even longer. I found Cepheus feeding him rabbits.” He sat down across from Tom “but I'm getting off topic, the question is,” Harry took a deep breath and made a serious face “Do you like riddles, Riddle?” 

The question surprisingly took Tom off guard. “Harry. Sweetheart, love, darling, did you seriously just bloody ask me that? You waited all day to ask me that of all things?” 

Harry starts giggling and says in between laughs “You didn’t answer the question. Leviathan has been bothering me since I got him back about it.” 

He put down his quill and looked at Harry. “No Harry, I do not enjoy riddles, you wonderful, complete, utter, moron.” 

Harry stood up and reached across the table and kissed Tom, longer so Tom gets the chance to kiss back. Which he does. Harry leans back and looks at Tom “I love you. Even if you don’t like riddles and aren't a Riddler even though your names Riddle.” 

“Yes, and I love you even if I do things late, have a snake around my neck regularly, get asked for help in class by _Hufflepuffs_ , and aren't going become a Dark Lord, because of you. Not counting the nonsense you and the Lovegood's involve me in.” 

“okay that list was _way_ too long, we aren't that bad” 

“You really are, Sweetheart”


End file.
